


Gohan’s Office

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: You Set Me Free [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Cumplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied Phone Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Switching, Top Son Gohan, Vegeta’s a power bottom though, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Gohan has been neglecting his prince, so Vegeta decides to pay him a visit at work.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Vegeta, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: You Set Me Free [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Gohan’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait to post this. Oh well 
> 
> Gohan is a college professor, his students are all adults. Is this all unprofessional as fuck? Yes. Do I care? Nah, not really 😂😂
> 
> Anyway, I _really_ enjoyed writing this one. I like confident Gohan who knows what he wants and knows how to get it. His duality is something I find very interesting and compelling, and it’s fun exploring that in this context

Vegeta stands in the corner of the small office at West University, leaning comfortably against the wall adjacent to the door. His eyes slide over the shelves full of books, the framed diplomas, the practical little figures of bones and organs and chemical compounds. Words like theoretical physics and bioenergetics adorn these paltry human props, unnecessary evidence of their owner’s obvious brilliance. A plastic figure of a man with an abnormally large head and wild white hair nods minutely under the blast of the building’s air conditioner, looking a bit out of place among its more functional kin. 

There is a light giggle somewhere down the hall, followed by a hushed feminine voice, and a deeper, _much_ more familiar voice answers at full volume, oblivious and cordial. Vegeta snorts, listening to the insipid girl’s disgruntled complaints for just a moment before shifting his keen senses to the soft footfalls heading towards the office. He waits quietly, closing his eyes and shivering at the warm flush of the man’s ki as the door swings open gently. 

“Hey, Vegeta.” The man murmurs, a smile in his voice. Vegeta hears the door click shut and smiles back, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow as he looks the other man over. “Y’know, I don’t think you’ve ever come to visit me in my office before.” He says, closing the distance between them, stopping just before they touch. Vegeta can feel the heat rolling off of his body, his scent flooding the prince’s senses, drawing them together as though they are magnetized. “What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion, brat, is that I haven’t seen you in months.” Vegeta answers quietly, dropping his head back against the wall so he can look up into Son Gohan’s face with narrowed eyes. 

“Damn. I know. I’m sorry.” Gohan says with a sigh, his hand lifting to rub at the back of his head in typical Son fashion. Vegeta bares his teeth and growls at the brat’s display of reproach. “I _know_ , Vegeta.” Gohan says more emphatically, frowning. “I’ve been really busy. I've got a full schedule this semester _and_ it’s conference season. I’ve barely had enough time with my wife and kid. Not to mention I’ve been taking night classes to—”

“Ah, yes.” Vegeta sneers. “Your petty human obligations. When are you going to come to your senses and leave this academic bullshit behind? As if you need a degree—“

“Six degrees.” Gohan interrupts, grinning cheekily and momentarily derailing Vegeta’s rant. 

“I thought you had five.” Vegeta huffs, cocking his head and searching the younger man’s face. Gohan shrugs. 

“Well, that’s what I was saying.” He replies, turning slightly to point at one of the framed documents on the wall. “I’ve been taking night classes. You’re looking at a newly graduated doctor of bioinformatics, Vegeta.”

“Doctor of bone-headed stubbornness, more like.” Vegeta huffs. Gohan rolls his eyes at that, a sly smile crossing his lips as he leans his forearms against the wall on either side of Vegeta’s head, caging him in and looking down at him smugly. 

“C’mon, Vegeta.” He purrs, his voice dropping lower and causing goosebumps to break out over Vegeta’s arms. “Academics aren’t all that different from martial arts. The only difference is it trains the mind instead of the body.” He flexes his arms then, and Vegeta does not miss the way his biceps bulge and strain against the sleeves of his dark blue blazer. “Though you’ll be happy to learn I haven’t been neglecting that either.”

“So you have time to train, presumably with the Namekian or your idiot father, but not to come and satisfy your prince?” Vegeta replies haughtily, turning his face away. Gohan chuckles and shifts his weight onto one arm, freeing a hand to cup Vegeta’s jaw and gently pull him back. He leans in closer, bumping Vegeta’s nose with his own, and Vegeta shivers at the caress of Gohan’s breath against his lips. 

“Aw, Vegeta.” He murmurs softly, ghosting their lips together, teasing him. “Did you miss me?”

Vegeta lets out a low growl and crashes into the younger man, kissing him hard and deep as he drives him backward to slam him against the opposite wall. Gohan moans softly as Vegeta pushes greedy fingers into his annoyingly immaculate hair and ravages his mouth. His hands slide down over Vegeta’s arms and back to take two generous handfuls of his ass. 

“ _Fuck_ , I missed this.” Gohan sighs when Vegeta breaks the kiss, moving to bite at the brat’s throat. “No marks, baby, I have class in 20 minutes.” He chuckles breathlessly. Vegeta snorts and pushes the collar of his button down aside to latch onto the curve of his neck. “Don’t want my students to— fuck— to think I’m having an affair.” He continues, moaning again as Vegeta sucks a bruise into his flesh. 

“How lucky for you that your wife is fully aware of such an affair.” Vegeta says, moving to suck at Gohan’s collarbone. 

“We’re both pretty lucky, huh?” 

“Indeed we are.”

Gohan laughs breathlessly and lifts Vegeta then, grinning when the older man’s arms fly around his neck in surprise, then carries him to the desk and deposits him upon it. He grips Vegeta’s thighs and shoves his legs apart, stepping up between them and leaning forward to brace his hands against the desk’s surface. 

“Feeling rather dominant today, are we?” Vegeta questions, nipping at Gohan’s lip teasingly. “I came here with the intention of fucking you, boy.”

“It’s been so long, though, Vegeta.” Gohan growls. “Wouldn’t you rather _be_ fucked instead? Don’t you miss this cock buried in that tight little ass of yours?” 

“So vulgar.” Vegeta says, shuddering as Gohan rolls his hips into him. “The only thing I miss more is _my_ cock buried in _your_ fucking throat.” Gohan moans and kisses him hard, his tongue pressing deep in Vegeta’s mouth and making a home there. 

“Miss being inside me, too, huh?” He asks when he comes up for air, a thread of saliva still connecting their lips. Vegeta hums. 

“Miss fucking you, Gohan. Miss coming inside you. Miss the taste of you, _fuck_.” He hisses as Gohan’s hips drag over his again. 

“You fucked me last time though, remember?”

“Barely.” Vegeta huffs. Gohan grins. 

“Well, you did. It’s my turn.” He kisses Vegeta again, catching his bottom lip and biting down hard enough to draw blood, sharp and bright and so fucking good. “I’ve been so busy and stressed, baby. Let me fuck you like I can’t fuck my wife. Let me slam into you so hard that we break this ugly fucking desk in the process.”

“Hmm.” Vegeta hums, leaning back and keeping Gohan at arm’s length so that he can study his handsome face. “That is quite a tempting offer. But you forget that I can’t fuck _my_ wife like I fuck you either. And _you_ were the one to keep _me_ waiting all this time.”

“I’ll let you come on my face.” Gohan growls, baring his teeth. Vegeta freezes and stares at him with wide eyes, his cock twitching eagerly in his pants. Fucking brat knows just how to play him. “Please, Vegeta? And if I make you come on my cock, then I’ll let you rub it all over me. Know you love to see my face dripping with your come, baby. Know you love to get it in my hair, make me smell like you all fucking day.”

“You fucking bastard.” Vegeta snarls, but Gohan rises to his challenge and bares his teeth, canines flashing. 

“Just think, in 18 minutes I’ll be lecturing 50 or so students with your come all over my face and in my hair.” Gohan says, his voice low and harsh and strained. “I won’t even wash it off, I’ll just wipe it off so that your scent stays. When they walk into class and hand me their homework, they’ll be close enough to recognize the stench of sex all over me, even with their weak human noses. They’ll know that you fucking own me, Vegeta.” He leans forward again, dropping his head and snapping his teeth at Vegeta’s throat. Vegeta moans, too loudly in the otherwise quiet office, but Gohan just ruts against him, unconcerned, and drags his tongue from the hollow of Vegeta’s throat to the point of his chin before claiming his mouth again. 

“Fine, you fucking insufferable, low-class wretch.” Vegeta hisses. He pushes Gohan back then, sliding off the desk and forcing the brat to sit in his desk chair with one hand clamped vice-like on his shoulder. “I will let you sink that magnificent cock of yours inside me, but _I_ will be the one doing the fucking.” He says, putting his knee on the seat next to Gohan’s thigh and climbing into his lap. “Understood?”

“Understood.” Gohan replies, gazing up at him with such deep lust and awe as he raises his hands to grip Vegeta’s narrow waist. Vegeta dips his head down to kiss and nibble at Gohan’s neck, settling in and rocking slowly in his lap, pulling a moan from them both. “Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Ride me into this fucking chair so hard I— oh shit.” 

“What?” Vegeta asks, pulling back to look at him. 

“I don’t have any lube.” Gohan admits, his face flushing with sudden and completely ridiculous modesty. Vegeta laughs outright at that and reaches into his own pocket. He pulls out a half full tube and waves it in the brat’s face. 

“I told you I’d come here with the intention of fucking you, didn’t I?” He purrs, rocking against Gohan once more. “Did you think I planned on going in dry?” Gohan’s face flushes a deeper shade of pink, a giggle bubbling up from his chest. 

“I dunno, all I could think of was how I don’t keep lube in here because that would be really unprofessional.” He replies once he’s more or less collected himself. Vegeta snorts and grins at him. 

“One might say that the lube and its existence in this room is the _least_ unprofessional thing happening right now.” He says, earning another bashful giggle. 

“Guess so.” Gohan says, still giggling like an idiot, then fucks his hips up against Vegeta so hard he nearly unseats him. “According to the clock above my door, we now have 14 minutes to get things rolling here.” 

Vegeta growls at that and grabs Gohan’s button down, ripping it open and sending all the buttons scattering around the room. Gohan moans and rolls his hips up again, opening his mouth under Vegeta’s and kissing him deeply. 

“Then I guess we should get started.” Vegeta rumbles, pushing the shirt and blazer back over Gohan’s shoulders. Gohan leans forward and shimmies out of them both, dropping the articles onto the floor and sitting back to let Vegeta tug his undershirt off of him, shivering as Vegeta smooths his hands over his bare chest. He slips his fingers under Vegeta’s shirt, tracing over the dips and grooves of the prince’s muscular abdomen, grinning when Vegeta growls at him and moves to pull it over his head himself. 

Vegeta presses himself to Gohan then, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck, both of them hissing at the skin to skin contact. 

“Feels so good.” Gohan murmurs. He slides his hands down the hard plane of Vegeta’s back, caressing every inch of heated flesh he can get to, and rolls his hips up. “I’m gonna come in my pants if you don’t hurry up.”

“Do not rush me, brat.” Vegeta snaps, biting down just hard enough to bruise high on Gohan’s neck. “Tell me to hurry up again and I’ll tear your throat out.”

“Fuck, I’d let you.” Gohan moans. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Vegeta’s pants and yanks them down over his ass, slapping him hard enough to make Vegeta jerk and yelp. He gropes briefly for the lube with one hand, and then slick fingers are pressing against Vegeta’s entrance, petting him gently as Gohan’s free hand wraps around the prince’s dick. Vegeta moans, long and low, then begins to fumble with Gohan’s belt. “Can’t wait to ride this cock, huh?”

“Shut up.” Vegeta growls against his lips, finally getting the belt undone and moving to yank at his slacks. 

“Try not to rip these, baby, I don’t have a spare.” Gohan chuckles, and Vegeta gasps and moans as Gohan slides a finger inside him. He rocks back onto Gohan’s hand, taking the digit deeper. “God, you’re so fucking sexy, Vegeta.” He adds another finger and hums softly, watching Vegeta fuck himself on his hand. “So tight. Gonna feel so good on my cock.”

“Got such a mouth on you.” Vegeta huffs, rolling his hips. 

“You bring it out in me, baby.” Gohan murmurs, nuzzling under Vegeta’s jaw. 

“And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” 

“Just a term of affection, Vegeta.” Gohan replies with a smile. He moans as Vegeta finally gets his pants undone and rubs him through his underwear. 

“Lift up.” Vegeta tells him, then stands and pulls away from Gohan’s hands, yanking the brat’s pants and underwear down to his knees at once. He pushes his own pants down then, shimmying his hips and grinning savagely as Gohan sits forward, his eyes raking over him hungrily. Gohan reaches for him then, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. He presses kisses to Vegeta’s lower belly, licking over his flushed skin and nipping at his hip bones. 

“Well,” he groans softly, tracing the grooves of Vegeta’s groin with his tongue, “maybe we can both get what we want.” Vegeta hums and pushes his fingers into Gohan’s hair. 

“Gonna let me fuck that pretty face?” He murmurs, scratching lightly at his scalp. Gohan answers by dragging his tongue up the underside of Vegeta cock, gripping his base and pumping him until a bead of precum leaks out of his tip and onto Gohan’s tongue. 

“Forgot how good you taste.” He sighs, his dark eyes flashing up briefly before he sucks him down. Vegeta moans raggedly as he presses into Gohan’s throat, rocking his hips shallowly until Gohan kneads encouragingly at his thighs, silently telling him he’s ready for more. 

Vegeta grips Gohan’s hair tightly and begins to fuck into his mouth hard and deep, looking down to watch the veins stand out in his neck as he chokes on Vegeta’s cock. His nails drag down Vegeta’s thighs, hard enough to break skin and make him bleed, and the stinging pain of it has him snapping into the younger man’s mouth brutally, smashing Gohan’s face into his lower belly with each powerful thrust. His hips stutter then, almost too close to the edge to pull back, and Gohan shoves him away before he comes, saliva and precum streaking the younger man’s chin and rolling down his neck and chest as he coughs and wipes his mouth. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and his face is red, his hair sticking out in all directions, and Vegeta stumbles back into the desk and grips the edge of it hard to keep from coming just at the sight of him. 

“Look at you, Gohan.” He breathes, staring in awe as Gohan sniffs and grins at him wide enough to show all his teeth. “Simply perfect.”

“Damn.” He replies hoarsely. “Guess it really has been a while since I’ve had your cock in my throat.” He laughs and sits back, breathing hard. “You’re lucky I didn’t bite you.”

“I would have just killed you.” Vegeta says with a shrug, smirking. Gohan laughs at that. 

“That’s why I didn’t.” He huffs, his grin softening a little. “C’mere, Vegeta.” He says, patting his bare thighs. “My turn to get what _I_ want.” Vegeta snorts and climbs back into Gohan’s lap. “You ready for me, baby?”

Vegeta hums softly, squeezing a generous amount of lube directly onto Gohan’s gorgeous cock, ruddy and leaking already, and reaches down to slick him up. 

“The real question, brat, is if you are ready for me.” Vegeta snarls, seizing the younger man’s chin with his free hand and kissing him hard as he sinks down. He moans into Gohan’s mouth, shivering at the sensation of being so completely filled, and settles against him. They kiss long and deep as Vegeta adjusts and relaxes around him, their tongues pressing together, hot and teasing. Gohan pets at his back and sides, his calloused hands smoothing over his skin, and Vegeta wraps his arms around Gohan’s neck again, leaning into him with a soft sigh. They revel in the quiet, intoxicating intimacy of the moment, devouring each other. 

Vegeta lifts up then and begins to rock in Gohan’s lap, pulling a low moan from the younger man as he rises and tilts his pelvis. Gohan moans, rolling his hips up to meet Vegeta as he sinks back down. His hands grip the prince’s hips hard enough to bruise, trying to pull him back down when he rises again, and Vegeta snarls at him and slams down. 

“Sorry, I know.” Gohan moans, his head dropping back against the chair and exposing his throat. “You just feel so good, I can’t control myself.”

“Just sit still, brat.” Vegeta growls, then picks up the pace, bouncing on Gohan’s cock and riding him hard into the chair. “ _Fuck_ , Gohan.”

“Say my name again, Vegeta.” The younger man breathes. Vegeta growls and leans forward. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Gohan.” He says, licking over the shell of his ear as he fucks himself on the younger man’s cock. Gohan shudders and drags his nails over Vegeta’s back, moaning jaggedly. “So hot and big inside me, Gohan, _fuck_.” He bounces a few more times, then grabs Gohan’s shoulders and leans back, rolling his hips and moaning as the change in angle has Gohan hitting that sweet spot within him perfectly, shooting pure fire through his veins. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.” Gohan breathes, thrusting up and slamming into Vegeta. “Let me fuck you, baby, please.” He thrusts again and Vegeta draws back his hand and slaps him across the face so hard he spits blood. “Oh fuck, _yes_.” Gohan whines loudly. 

“I said sit still, you fucking low-class, half-breed piece of shit.” Vegeta snarls, grabbing Gohan’s throat and squeezing just hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. He moans wantonly, flushing deep red down to his navel, and his hips buck hard. 

“I’m coming, Vegeta.” He chokes out, and Vegeta backhands him across his other cheek. Gohan’s whole body seizes, his mouth dropping open and eyes rolling shut, and he comes hard inside Vegeta, filling him up with a deep groan. Vegeta leans forward and kisses his bloody lips, open-mouthed and full of tongue, and keeps riding him until he hisses and pushes gently at Vegeta’s chest. 

Vegeta lifts off of Gohan’s lap, his own cock still standing proudly, and Gohan opens his eyes and watches the mixture of lube and his own come as it drips down the inside of Vegeta’s thighs. 

“Shoulda used a condom, I guess.” He says breathlessly, grinning shyly and dragging his eyes up Vegeta’s body until their gazes meet. “Gonna ruin your pants.”

“You could always clean up your mess.” Vegeta growls, reaching down to swipe at the wetness with his fingers. “Open up, brat.” Gohan smirks and obeys immediately, accepting the offering and sucking the digits clean. 

He hums softly and licks his lips, then slides out of his chair and walks on his knees toward Vegeta, sliding his hands up the older man’s thighs and gripping his hips. He leans forward and kisses over Vegeta’s lower belly, then nudges him, asking politely for him to turn. He does so, leaning his forearms on the desk and walking his legs apart, then moans deep in his chest as Gohan buries his face into the older man’s ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading him open to lap at the wetness there. He licks up Vegeta’s thighs, pausing to suck indulgently here and there, scraping his teeth over his skin and biting down. Vegeta moans and pants as the younger man works him over, more than ready when Gohan nudges him again and nuzzles into his lap when he turns back around. 

“You gonna come on my face, baby? Or would you rather come down my throat?” He asks, gazing up at him with hooded eyes. 

“On your face.” Vegeta replies, moaning and leaning back on the desk as Gohan palms his cock and strokes it lightly. He feels Gohan’s fingers petting at his asshole again, pressing three inside him and curling them expertly as he continues to jerk Vegeta off. 

“C’mon then.” Gohan purrs, grinning. “Class starts in five minutes, and I still gotta walk across campus.” Then he licks up the underside of Vegeta’s cock, opening his mouth when he reaches the tip and closing his eyes. Vegeta stiffens and comes almost as hard as Gohan had, watching raptly as he stripes the brat’s pretty face. Gohan milks him through his orgasm, then pulls back and licks his messy lips. 

“So fucking beautiful, Gohan.” Vegeta whispers, and Gohan grins at him, then reaches up and rubs his messy face with his hands before dragging them through his hair. “ _Fucking filthy brat_.” Vegeta groans, pushing his own fingers into Gohan’s hair and massaging his come into the brat’s scalp. “This is fucking disgusting.” He says, the idea of the younger man going to class and facing his students with Vegeta’s come all over him both horrifying and intoxicating at once. Gohan huffs a soft laugh and sits back, panting and looking up at Vegeta shyly. 

“I don’t know what you do to me, Vegeta.” He breathes, suddenly bashful. “It’s like I turn into someone else when I’m with you.”

“No, you don’t.” Vegeta replies, shrugging when Gohan looks at him quizzically. “Your nature is one of duality, boy. Both human and Saiyan. Both man and beast. I’ve seen your Saiyan ego when you fight, just as plainly as I’ve seen your pathetic modesty in a more human setting. It’s no surprise, then, that your more Saiyan needs and desires awaken in the presence of another Saiyan.” He leans down then, kissing Gohan deeply and humming into his mouth. “But you are you regardless. So disgustingly sentimental and soft sometimes, I just want to smash your pretty fucking face in. Like when you call me _baby_ , even though I’ve told you countless times that I fucking _hate_ it.” Gohan laughs at that. 

“Gets me what I want, though.” He says with a grin. “I love pissing you off.”

“A slut for punishment, aren’t you?” Vegeta huffs turning to look at the clock above the door. “You should get to your ridiculous human job, brat.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Gohan says as he climbs to his feet, grabbing his undershirt from where it had been flung onto one of the bookshelves and pulling it on. He pulls up his underwear and slacks from where they had settled around his ankles, then turns and picks up his shirt and blazer. He chuckles and turns back to Vegeta, holding his ruined shirt up for him to see. “I loved this shirt, Vegeta.” He says, pouting a little. 

“You look better without it, anyway.” Vegeta retorts. Gohan snorts and tosses it at him. 

“So now I have to go teach entry level biomechanics to a bunch of 20-somethings with nothing but an undershirt under my jacket _and_ come in my hair.” He says, feigning indignation. “Sometimes it really sucks that I lose my fucking mind anytime you’re near me.” 

“We could always stop.” Vegeta replies coolly, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Gohan chuckles softly and steps into his space, looping his arms around Vegeta’s narrow waist and leaning in to kiss him again. 

“No way, Vegeta.” He says softly, his lips ghosting over Vegeta’s and making him shiver. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, and there’s no way in hell either of us could stop now.”

“You will be the death of me, brat.” Vegeta sighs, gripping his hips and kissing him back. “Now go. Return to your work, Gohan.” He says, pulling away from him and moving to dress himself, aware of the younger man’s eyes on him as he does so. He pulls on his shirt and heads for the door, opening it before turning and smirking at him. “And Gohan? Do not keep me waiting again.”

“Yes, _my prince_.” Gohan growls back as Vegeta shuts the door behind him. 

A young woman stares at him as he makes his way down the hall, and Vegeta can almost hear the wheels squeaking in her head as she pieces together the things she must have heard with the things she’s seeing now. He simply glares at her, baring his canines as he passes, and continues out of the block of professor’s offices, taking to the skies the moment he is out of the building. 

—

Gohan does go to the bathroom to splash water on his face and in his hair before he goes to class. He doesn’t wash Vegeta off of him completely, he really is hopelessly turned on by the idea of everyone smelling him all over Gohan, but he can’t very well show up to class with obvious come stains all over him. He’d be fired for sure. 

By the time he’s done, he looks mostly presentable but still smells strongly of sex and Vegeta to his own Saiyan nose, which must at least be a faint whiff to a purely human nose. He straightens the lapels of his blazer and buttons it, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the light grey undershirt peeking out beneath it. His cheeks are starting to bruise, his split lip swelling, and his hair is still sticking up too, a combination of his naturally unruly Saiyan hair and the come that has dried at the roots. He steps back and gives himself an objective once over, thinking he just looks, overall, quite disheveled. His heart skips giddily when he finally notices the marks on his neck, impossible to conceal and distinctly bite shaped. 

Gohan sighs and leans on the counter, taking a moment to collect himself, then picks up his briefcase and strides out of the restroom. He enters his classroom, a large auditorium style hall, and looks up at his students. 

“I apologize for my tardiness.” He says, projecting his voice so he can be heard. “I trust you all remembered to place your homework on the table here?” One student in the front row raises her hand sheepishly, her face a faint shade of red. “Yes?”

“Dr. Son, are you okay? You look… kinda weird.” She asks, her eyes dropping from his hair to one of the bite marks on his neck. Gohan fights the blush that threatens to rise in his cheeks and ignores the snickering of a group of boys in the back. 

“I’m well, Sadie. Thank you for asking.” Gohan says coolly, turning to retrieve his lesson plan from his briefcase. “Turn your books to page 274. We’ll be discussing Borelli’s theories and methods regarding the body as a machine, and how that has influenced biomechanics in today’s understanding of life and movement.”

“Will this be on the test?” Someone asks. Tittering erupts at the asker’s expense and Gohan smiles. 

“Refer to your syllabus, page one section two.” He says without missing a beat, happy that the class seems to have forgotten about his appearance for the time being. 

—

The old landline phone (which Chi Chi had insisted they’d needed) rings right as Videl settles onto the couch. She heaves a sigh and stands up again, stomping to the phone and schooling her temper enough to answer politely. The voice on the other end whisper-screams frantically, completely incomprehensible. 

“If you don’t speak clearly, I’m going to hang up.” Videl says sternly, glancing back at the movie she’d been wanting to watch on TV. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Son. My name is Becky, I’m a teaching assistant at West University. I thought you should know, I heard some _really_ weird noises coming from your husband’s office, and then some strange man came out and _snarled_ at me.” The woman on the line says, taking a steadying breath.

_Oh._

Videl pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and opens a new text to Gohan. 

_Somebody’s been busy today._

“Oh really?” Videl says into the receiver cradled between her ear and shoulder. “What did you hear?”

“Well, uh…” The woman says softly, hesitating. 

“Don’t spare me the gory details, I can take it.” Videl continues, sniffing for effect. 

“I, um… I heard moaning. And some _really_ vulgar language.” She finally admits after several long moments. “I’m so sorry, ma’am.”

Videl’s phone dings softly. 

_It’s been kinda slow actually_ , Gohan replies. 

_Not according to this TA I’m talking to right now ;)_ , she fires back, grinning. 

_OMFG SHE HEARD US DIDNT SHE_

“Mrs. Son? Are you still there?” The woman asks softly. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to my husband about it tonight. Have a great rest of your day.” Videl says quickly before hanging up, glancing at the time before bouncing back to the couch and shoving her hand down the front of her sweatpants. 

_Details, Gohan. Now_ , she texts one-handed, cupping herself and sighing softly. 

_Yes, ma’am_ , Gohan replies immediately, and Videl giggles and dips one finger into her already wet pussy, dragging it back to her clit and circling it lazily as she waits for Gohan to finish typing.


End file.
